Mobile devices have become an increasingly dominant means through which consumers access, download, and consume electronic content over the Internet. Despite substantial advancements in telecommunications technology, however, affordable access to the Internet remains relatively low. Considering the limited affordability of Internet access in certain geographic regions, such as developing countries, consumers often have difficulty accessing the Internet and therefore are often left frustrated when using mobile devices.
Recently, free Internet services have become an increasingly popular option to improve the affordability of Internet access. These free Internet services are called “zero-rated” Internet services. In some systems offering zero-rated services, network carriers may offer access to content through services and products based on different pricing policies. It is beneficial to provide secured data exchange of zero-rated content between the consumers and the web servers.